In a Rush
by Ghost Writer no. 3
Summary: Hotels are nice. Very nice. Get the big bed. They are always best. Sorikai ot3 grouping. Be warning of undressing and naughty, three-way links. This story is brought to you by trying to forget about Sonic and the Black Knight. Why Sega, why?


More situations of the grown and steam kind right here (see bottom for explanation). Though it never gets to anything smutty. In fact, it get's right to the point and cuts off there. That is the intent. I've always noticed that the parts leading to and the foreplay of coupling is longer. So yah, this is for that. Foreplay is fun to write for!

This story, like my other more racy ones (again, see the bottom for more info) is yet again caused by doing dirty things that are non-sexual in nature. Things that I don't wish to explain since…it's rather not safe for all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Location played a key role. And self control. Self control would get them through most of the time, especially in more harmful environments and situations. But they ordered a room for the night and there was nothing else going on.

They rolled together in a heap against the wall. It wasn't romantic. It was clumsy and hard. But they were giggling. Besides Riku; he let out a curse as he tried to keep everyone up. They were going to make it to the room, dammit!

They probably should noticed their surrounding, but oh lucky for them it was late and everyone was in their own rooms already.

They were pleasant at the front desk: Kairi smiled happily and asked for a room with a large bed. They didn't look too suspicious. The counterman looked at the two young men in the background, who were debating over what blocks to put on the gummy ship. Nothing heated going on. Just three friends needing a room for the night. And they were pretty tamed: Kairi called them over, with Sora claiming for the bathroom first and rushing to the elevator first. Riku hung in the back and rolled his eyes after them. They were not colored improper.

It was only the three of them on the elevator. Riku kept his hands behind his back and keep his gaze up. Kairi rocked back and forth on her heals and kept her eyes down. Sora rubbed his hands together and looked between them. They tried to be good, they really did. But they had about ten floors to go up. At about floor five, they all turned and looked at each other.

When the door opened five floors later, they nearly missed their exit as they were already huddled in the corner. Sora looked up from sucking on Riku's lower lip and unhooked a hand in Kairi's hair to keep the door open so they could stumble out. They nearly fell onto the hallway floor. The walls were narrow, thank goodness.

They sprinted down the hall, Kairi and Sora gripping a side of Riku. They rolled together in a heap against the wall. It wasn't romantic. But it had been far too long. They half-slide down the side in some sort of weird circles. They were now just outside their room. Again, Sora was surprisingly aware and made sure to call out, "Room." But he happily went back to groping at someone. Kairi decided to wiggle out from under them (her back was the one currently against the wall), and started to go for the door. She was a little breathless and her hand shook as she tried to slide the key in.

She paused for a moment and turned to see where the other two were. Oh, with each other. It made her titter watching Sora practically jumping on Riku while the taller boy used the wall he was now leaning against as a support.

Kairi had to look away because she was still having trouble with that key. She finally got it in straight and would have turned it but something slammed against her back. And judging by the way it was sucking at the back of her neck, that was Sora. Oh yah, defiantly Sora: He liked grabbing her chest just like this.

She called his name through an annoyed smile, but she lost her hold on the key. Then she felt another bump against them and figure that they actually might start at the door this time.

But Riku, even though he snaked his hands between the two of them and cleverly used one hand to switch between rubbing the skin Kairi showed on her upper back to pulling on Sora's over-coat, used his free hand to unlock the door. This time they fell on the floor.

Sora slightly groaned at the extra weight on his back but oh, he had a face full of Kairi's upper thigh…in his face. No, this was okay. This view was nice. He just had to lick.

It wasn't too nice when Kairi twitched a little and kicked him in the chest, but accidents happen. All he needed to do was get her shoes off. Sora smirked. Kairi was ticklish in her feet. He already reached down for her shoes. Sora blinked though. Something shifted and he saw Riku finally get up, mumbling about bony something-or-other. Sora was curious as to where he was going. Riku better not be leaving.

Oh, Riku got up to shut the door. Good thinking. Sora went back to the shoes. She was twitching again as he untied her shoe-laces. They were a little tricky. But she was giggling, so she wasn't too mad. After the shoes were gone…it was only a few zipper away.

Her feet were so tiny and dainty. He brushed his fingers against the underside of her foot. Another set of twitches and laughter. She looked so free, with just the slip of a dress on. She leaned forward and smiled, "Your turn." She brought her legs back behind her and crawls a little to Sora. It took a little effort, as she has to slip her fingers under dark straps to reach the zipper on the shoes. Sora had not problem holding still.

Riku watched the scene with amusement and arousal, before kneeling down behind Sora and grabbing the jacket. Sora was more then happy to lean against Riku and lift his arm to get the small coat off. It put a little strain on him (the thing was form fit), but he got a nice shiver when he felt the air against his shoulders. Riku wrapped his arms around him and made for his belt and got that undone easily. But he cursed a little when he moved his hands to make for the fly, "Damn straps." Sora shivered; not because of the cursing, but Riku hissed it right into his ear. Oh, and the groping. A lot of groping from, like, at least three hands. And Riku spoke again, only this time in a low tone and right against the side of Sora's neck, "What the hell could be the use of straps right there?!"

"Don-Don't tell me. Their magical clothing!" It was hard to fight back right now. Kairi already got off one shoe and went to take off the other shoe while Riku was busy near his crotch. As pleasantly distracting as it was, the other boy just had to complain about his outfit. Sora liked his outfit. It was a gift from fairies! And they were nice clothes. It was not Sora's fault Riku was having problems. His hands were too large!

Kairi got done with his other shoe and watched their antics for a moment before climbing over onto of Sora and pulling the straps up with a little pinch. Lucky for them, her hands were much smaller. Riku smirked and gave thanks to the girl before reaching roughly for the zipper to yank down. Sora laughed and shifted around. He could not control himself. Plus he did have to get off his seat to help get his pants off. It was not helping anyone, really, when Riku also decided to suck on his collar bone and Kairi was laughing and brushing her nose against his. Really

Sora decided to keep himself busy by playing with the white straps on Kairi's shoulders. But he frowned a little and slide her hands to her back and under her hood. It was a tricky thing, it was. The only way to actually get anyone off was just pull down a couple of the zippers. And even then, Kairi had to be the one to slip out of it. And he planned on helping start the process, but Riku pulled his shirt off a little down and attacked Sora's shoulder. He lolled his head back before he gaped out, "Dude!" Without much of a warning to his "partners," he scampered away from between them and jumped on the large bed. "It's huge!"

Safe to say, Riku was a little upset. He had Sora right where he wanted him; slack and noisy and squirming against him. But noooo, he just had to be distracted by the bed. The bed, of all stupid things. The taller boy crawled over to the edge, observing his friend acting like a child, then turned around and sat against the edge. He glanced over at his partner on the floor. "He get's excited over the bed." He laid a limp wrist against his forehead.

Kairi let out yet another set of laughter, but started to crawl over to Riku. Riku watched with interested, but made no move to stop. Not that he wished to. Unlike his other distracted lover, Kairi could be coy but willing. And she was beautifully slinking up to him and right on his lap. He slipped his arms behind his head, smirking. "And what are you planning?"

"Something." She remarked, smirking similar to him before biting her a lip and reach for the edges of his vest. Without asking, he rolled his shoulder and dropping his arms when appropriate while Kairi pulled the yellow top off. Riku shudder a little and lifted his hands back on the bed while he watched the show. Sora had very warm (pleasantly warm) hands, but Kairi's were soft and small; almost like feathers brushing against his skin. With the vest off, Kairi started to zip down Riku's black undershirt. The young man merely watched. He'd let her play for a moment, but he'd get her back. He had his-

His wrist were suddenly anchored down. Riku glared up half-heartily at a beaming Sora. "Caught you." The younger boy remarked. Riku could fight it, but that would cause hassle. And Kairi got the zipper down enough to start running her cool hands down his chest. He let out a little sound and figured that surrounding would…be just fine.

Kairi reached for the belt. It took her a second to un-clasp it. Then it took her one second for her to pull the belt off, making Riku flinched. He could feel the friction and heat through his jeans. He was about to complain and quite possibly get the rest of his own clothes off, but Sora was one step ahead of him. He already let go of the wrist, tilted Riku's head up, then pull him in a heated kissed.

Kairi threw the belt off to the side and reach for the button on the jeans. Her hands still worked, but her eyes followed up to the two males. Sora locked his lips on Riku, using his hands instead to keep Riku tilted up. The white-haired man slide his own hands into the spike hair to keep Sora close. The girl could not help but lick her lips, then unfastened the jeans.

Once she started slipping them down, Riku turned his head away and watched the girl with delight. He lifted his hip up to help her along but was not quite keen on letting go of Sora's lips yet. With them down, Riku debated if he wanted to continue this way. It was a bit uncomfortable to kiss from this angle, so he let go of Sora and commented breathlessly., "Alright, we got a big bed."

The two younger people looked to one another, then giggled in various ways and nodded their heads. Kairi gave Riku a quick kiss, then bounced on the bed next to Sora. Riku stood up, kicking his shoes and pants off and discarding his shirt before climbing on the bed at a much slower pace then the red-head. The more practiced warrior, cords of muscles even now twitched as he moved on the bed, sleek legs and arms stretching at each cat-like movement. He balanced on his knee, not at all ashamed at the moment about some of the scars visible on his torso and limbs They tended to be worshiped as it was. Even though he only had his boxers on, Riku crossed his arms over his chest and smirked almost a challenge. "Someone is wearing too much." He grinned at Sora.

Sora blinked for a moment, then looked down at himself. True, he still had his top shirt on, but his pants were gone. He was about to raise an objection, but without indicating anything, Riku grabbed at Kairi and starting tickling her. Then Sora got it. He smiled and soon joined the game.

The good thing about Kairi's clothing was that though it required to drop a few zippers down, she had so many zippers on her outfit that it could be done in several ways.. Kairi made a mock gesture of fighting, but she let out shrills of titter like a small child and glee danced in her eyes. Sora leaned in and took a kiss from Kairi while Riku too the opportunity to easily finish with the zippers on the back of her pink jumper. The thing was made to fit on her like a second skin, but without the closed fabric, it slumped down and off of her like a pink banana peel. The curve of her side, that smooth dip from her lower thigh to where her hips started, looked supple. Riku rubbed the revealed piece of skin. It felt soft and warm to the touch. He slipped his hands further down, slightly pulling the jumper with it. The undershirt she wore only reached down to her stomach so with every bit of pink fabric that dropped away, more pink skin was reveled.

"What was that about too much clothing?" Kairi asked as she pull on Sora's remaining shirt. The boy chuckled and without any indication reached to pull it up over his head. He made it successful up to his nose. It was hard to say whether his arms would not bend the correct way or he bunched the fabric up too quickly or even a clip got stuck in his hair, but he wiggled without success.

His arms had a slight pull to them. It as almost painful, but then digits ran down his chest. He wasn't too sure who was brushed his chest, but he did notice when someone shoved their tough down his throat. It was accompanied with a mumble of "revenge is sweet, bastard." The high pitch giggle snuggling into his stomach indicated he might be ganged up on. Sora's body was all small, compact muscles, all flexibility and all balance. All over his skin was tanned to a nice bronzed, surprisingly since he wore the dark suit all the time. Dotting every inch of him were light, sun kissed freckles. A tautness clung to underneath each section, especially the flat stomach, which twitch with each bend of the torso. He was also very sensitive.

On the down side, Sora really could not grab anything and his arms were hurting a little. On the plus side…Sora let out a groan. Two hands, one from a different person, were working on pulling his boxers down. He now understood why Riku like his blindfold. Everything felt more vivid. Though in this position, he was more or less held at the whims of them. Sora did not partially have a problem with that. Riku knew what he was doing with his mouth and Kairi knew what she was doing with her fingers. She pulled back for a moment, which confused Sora just for a bit; he like being ganged up on. But then he felt the hands return, so he made no protest. Not that he could: Anything loud was muffled.

Everything was going smooth enough, but they did not realize how close to the edge they were. Riku should have noticed since he could see the edge: But he was very much preoccupied with unclasping Kairi's bra and twirling his tough around with Sora's. Kairi was quite busy tried to wiggle out of her garments as well as Sora's: She only succeeded with her shirt. Sora was simply enjoying himself, but trying to unrestraint his arms. He wiggled a little too much, sending him closer and closer until…

His foot slipped off the bed, causing him to wobble, caused his arms to fall back, causing him to just plainly fall off. Instinctually, Kairi called out, "Sora!" and made a grab for him, but her legs were still half wrapped up in her pink outfit so she had no balance to keep him up with her. She let out a yelp as both crashed to the floor: Jack fell down and Jill came tumbling after.

Riku would have helped, but he had trumpet over the clasp and was about to relished that victory, but was first shocked with the loss of the lips. And by the time, he also felt Kairi's bra also being pulled away from his hands, he had nothing to grasp on to. Just seconds before he pulled Kairi gently back so he could get the white top off of her. "Damn!" He groaned out, still half delirious and breathless. He crawled over and looked down, scared for them.

Lucky for Kairi, Sora broke her fall. Lucky for Sora, Kairi was not that heavy. Sora's head was pulled out from the fabric, only keeping his arms held up. He could see where they were, "Hey, I think we fell." He mumbled and wiggled his way out of his shirt.

Kairi let out a painful sound, but rolled off of Sora, wiggling out of her dress.

Riku let out a breath, seeing they were fine. But then he grinned and leaned his head on his hand and started down at them lazily. "You know…" He said oh so casually, "if you wanted to start on the floor, we could have. But you two had to have a big bed."

He kept grinning, until two left hands shot up to pull him down with them.

---

"You know what?" A slightly breathless, light male voice commented

"Hmmm?" An equally airy, but female voice mumbled.

"We really should have start on the floor!"

"Shut up, Sora." A deep voice mumbled out.

* * *

The inspiration of this story was me picturing Sora sitting on a large bed looking down as Kairi pulled off Riku's belt quickly. Funny, huh? What took a while to figure out was who would fall on the floor first. So I had to write it out, then I just pictured Sora falling of the bed, accidentally dragging Kairi with her.

Though this was one of the first stories I uploaded on fan fiction DOT net, this was not the first inappropriate story I ever made. I made two prior. But I cannot post them on here because they are naughty. SO HERE ARE THE LINKS FOR THEM!

Http :// community . livejournal . com / destiny _ trio / 25826 . Html - Direct story.

Http :// community . livejournal . com / destiny _ trio / - To community

Enjoy the smut!

On a bad note, I was going to keep this story on the backburner since I just got done with the big fic of the trio, but then I heard about the announcement for Sonic and the Black Knight.

I needed to make myself feel better, so I finished this. And now I do feel better.


End file.
